In a general embodiment, the invention relates to an exercise and flexibility apparatus that may keep the body in good shape. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a golf exercise and flexibility apparatus, and particularly to golf exercise apparatus which provides resistance to a golfer during a golf swing to strengthen and condition the muscles of the axial skeleton of the golfer.
While this invention is described in terms of exercise and golf, the device may be used broadly for general conditioning, physical therapy and other sports such as swimming, tennis and the like where conditioning and flexibility are desirable. In one embodiment, this invention helps to prevent or minimize minor muscle aches and pains.
Currently, golf is an activity enjoyed by many people of all ages possessing varying degrees of athletic ability, musculoskeletal strength, flexibility and endurance. Although it is possible to perform a golf swing without having excessive musculoskeletal support, greater bodily strength, flexibility and endurance allows a golfer to hit a golf ball farther and with greater accuracy and consistency and to minimize minor muscle related aches and pains.
External devices are currently being marketed to help train the muscles of the golfer to move along a predetermined path which is thought to be along an optimal golf swing path. These devices restrict the swing path of the golfer to a plane within which it is thought necessary to maintain the golf club throughout the golf swing. However, no resistance is supplied in the direction of rotation of the shoulders and upper torso, the hips, and upper legs of the golfer during performance. These devices are not designed to benefit muscular conditioning or flexibility.
Regular exercise may keep the body in good shape, but not all exercise is equally effective. Many exercise devices on the market, particularly in health and athletic clubs, are less effective than patrons may assume, particularly as related to the rotational movements required in golf and similar activities. The problem is that most available equipment in health clubs train in predominantly linear, single plane movement and are limited to isolating one muscle group. The body rarely moves in just one plane and often requires multiple muscle groups to work together. Most body movement involves rotation and diagonal patterns of movement.
The need exists for an exercise, conditioning and rehabilitation device which permits activity consisting of components of motion in all three planes, and permits isolation of a specific area of the body, the motion of which is most desired. Such a device will permit a physical therapist, chiropractor or trainer or other instructional devices to tailor the activity of the user to the goals of the user.